Las crónicas de Madame Sahori
by Arkaham
Summary: La mansión tiene muchas habitaciones, ¿cual es la tuya?. Sahori sabe lo que nos gusta a las fans del yaoi....Apolo Perdio una apuesta con su tío.... ¿que tiene que hacer en la casa de Madam Sahori?
1. El nuevo

**ADV**.Ningún personaje me pertenece y solo los uso con fines de diversión.

Universo Alterno  
Yaoi, relación chico chcho  
Trataré de no alargarlo tarme mucho en los episdios.

Comentarios, dudas quejas, aqui mismo.

**Las crónicas de la Casa de Madame Sahori.**

* * *

**Crónica primera -Loki- **

**Fugitivos**

Comenzare mi relato, no por el principio porque entonces me tomaría la mitad de la historia, comenzaré en la parte mas interesante, pero no por ello prometo que será feliz. Dejaré que ustedes mismos lo averigüen.

Mi nombre es Loki D'Garm y deje el hermoso pueblo que me vio nacer y crecer hace ya dos décadas, para unirme a las filas de cientos de jóvenes que como yo viajaban a la gran urbe de París en busca de fama y fortuna. Aunque en mi caso, por algo de dinero para ayudar a mis ancianos padres.

Era el verano de 1887 cuando llegue a la enorme urbe, estaba atardeciendo y los colores rojizos pintaban la ciudad gris de tonos mas amargos, como rechazando a los recién llegados, una vista en verdad agobiante y a veces agresiva. El carruaje me dejo en una plaza aledaña a "les inocents", un hermoso jardín debía ser con plena luz del día, con sus árboles cargados de flores y verdes hojas, rodeados de un perfume veraniego sin par. Desafortunadamente, no era el momento apropiado para quedarme y admirar el jardín, no. Debía buscar un alojamiento para esa noche, que aunque eran tibias las noches en esa época, los ladrones abundan en demasía.

Eche a andar hacia el este, siguiendo mi buen criterio, andando entre calles de todo tipo de estilos, en una deliciosa mezcla de clases, en las calles se veían señores ricamente ataviados caminando entre gente humilde. Mi natural asombro ante lo nuevo y lo hermoso, me sumergió en un mundo de glamur insospechado para mi inocencia.

Bien, la buena suerte me llevó a una casa de huéspedes que encajaba a la perfección de mi economía, la señora que lo atendía en ciertos gestos me recordaba a mi abuela fallecida, por cierto de una enfermedad crónica que mi madre trató desesperadamente de aliviar y la arrastró inevitablemente al hoyo en el que nos encontrábamos.

Los primeros dos días fueron un verdadero infierno, los pocos trabajos estaban muy peleados, una vez tuve que madrugar y llegar a una fabrica donde otros cientos de trabajadores como yo, luchando por una oportunidad para trabajar, en la entrada de dicha fabrica esperábamos pacientemente al capataz y cuando este se digno en salir, todos los hombres se arremolinaron estallando en gritos sordos "eligame a mi", "mi madre esta enferma", "tengo dos niños pequeños". En medio de ese caos no me resistí a imitarlos, dos personas mas salieron poco después y se pararon al lado del capataz, con un par de llaves de mecánica hicieron un estentóreo sonido lo cual nos calló al instante, el capataz comenzó " tu, tu , tu", escogió unos 10 hombres de muy enfrente, los dejo entrar y al resto nos miró con ojos compasivo, "lo siento ya no hay más" dijo como diciendo que nos largásemos del lugar.

Todos mis esfuerzos el día tercero de mi estadía en París se vieron diezmados en cuanto cruce la entrada del pequeño lugar. La dueña del lugar comprendió en el lapso de esos dos días que gente como yo éramos inevitablemente un negocio, una fuente de ingresos y nos subió el alquiler a varios inquilinos, a mas del triple a mi saber.

Un chico rubio, al mi parecer extranjero por sus palabras, peleaba acaloradamente con la dueña justo en el momento en que entraba, creo que nunca olvidare aquella inflamada discusión en muchos años más. En particular la forma del hombre por gritarle palabrotas en lengua extranjera, la señora no tenia idea de cómo regresárselas y solo se enrojecía de coraje. Años después me entere por boca de amigos, que aquel vistoso personaje era de origen ruso..

Creo que solo dure unos minutos viendo esa discusión cuando esta llegó al final y el chico ruso se giró y caminó hacia donde yo estaba, es decir la única entrada del edificio. Me vio unos minutos aun enfadado y me tomo del brazo sacándome del lugar sin decir una sola palabra.

A pesar de que según yo, el chico era un poco más bajo que yo y ligeramente mas delgado logró sin ningún esfuerzo alguno arrastrarme media docenas de cuadras sin decir una sola palabra y aunque pase cierta vergüenza, él siguió conmigo tratando de escaparme.

Se paró de improviso frente a una reja con gariboleados en los adornos de la punta y en la parte de la cerradura, atrás de la terrorífica reja se extendía un corto patio con rosas y arbustos custodios de un único camino de adoquines hacia la entrada de lo que era una casa antigua. Algo austera en ciertas parte de la fachada pero exagerada de adornos en otros. El ruso abrió la puerta antes de que lo notara y para variar me arrastró dentro, note que su rostro se ponía duro a cada paso que nos acercaba a la entrada.

El sol del ocaso le dio a la fachada un aire sombrío, casi aterrador, solo había una puerta bajo un pórtico y un par de ventanas discretamente dispuestas a los lados, en las esquinas de la casa sobre las cornisas distinguí un par de figuras espléndidamente logradas y a la vez que me llenaban de asombro hacían temblar todo mi cuerpo, eran gárgolas con cara de dragón, garras enormes y un cuerpo atrapado dentro del edificio tratando de escapar. Me pareció ver que había otras ventanas en la planta alta, pero, solo era el recuerdo de ellas, estaban tapiadas y decoradas frugalmente como el resto del edificio.

-me han dicho que aquí podemos trabajar y ganar dinero suficiente – me dijo parándose en la puerta, su voz me sonó fría y muy resuelta, en un principio no entendía lo que él trataba conmigo, pero al oír la palabra "ganar" me detuvo de hacer muchas preguntas, que la verdad no me arrepiento de no haberlas echas en su momento, todas me fueron respondido en los días consecuentes.

Llamó a la puerta de un modo pausado tantas veces como le fue posible hasta que contestaron, una figura obscura abrió y nos invito a adentrarnos. El primer pasillo conducía a tres lugares, a la derecha a una estancia cubierta por una cortina de terciopelo color vino, enfrente unas escaleras decoradas con rojo y oro, el pasamanos tenia hermosas figuras de flores y a mi izquierda a una sala de la cual salía un humo denso en tonos grises y blancos, el aroma era demasiado tóxico para mi, y no pude evitar toser, así mirando el suelo, tapiado de una alfombra igualmente color vino adornos plateados junto a las paredes, tapizadas de bandas rosadas y crema.

Aquella figura nos invito a pasar a la estancia de la izquierda, el ruso avanzó primero y le seguí vacilante. La sala tenia al menos tres juegos de muebles de sala, sofás, sillones, mesitas de té, todos idénticos y hermosos, con un exquisito terciopelo adornando cada pieza. Los dos primeros juegos de muebles estaban ocupados por señoritas muy bellas que conversaban animosamente con caballeros de alta sociedad, una segunda mirada también me permitió ver que había hermosos jóvenes, de menor edad a los caballeros, tomaban té y comían galletas, fumaban opio e intercambian puros. El aroma del opio es lo que más recuerdo de casa de mis abuelos y me dieron terribles nauseas. El rubio me jaló hacia el tercer juego de sala donde esperaba una doncella de cabellos lavandas, un tocado demasiado exagerado para mi gusto, aunque hacia juego con sus ojos lavanda.

-Sabia que te volvería a ver – sonrío la chica haciendo un gesto para que nos sentáramos, su sonrisa me puso aun mas nervioso. Hasta ese entonces no me había podido escapar del rubio, y en ese instante al dejar de sentir su mano apretando los músculos de mi brazo pude hacerlo. Pero no lo hice, tenia curiosidad supongo.

-y veo que trajiste un amigo Hyoga – añadió con voz tranquila la joven, ahora sabia el nombre de mi ruso amigo. El asintió en silencio, su rostro seguía frío y severo.

-¿esta en pie el acuerdo? – pronunció rápidamente con su acento el rubio, ella alzó una copa de te recién traída por unas mozitas de cabello negro en trajes negros, dio un par de sorbos y sonrío.

-Solo para ti – contestó, sentí la mirada de la chica posarse en mi –y tu amigo claro – de pronto me sentí incomodo por su forma de mirarme, era, como si disfrutase viéndome, y no precisamente a la cara.

Ella dejo la taza de te mirándonos, se puso de pie con un gesto elegante, nos invito a seguirla, claramente el ruso le tomo del brazo haciéndola que girarse, el suave rumor que reinaba en la estancia paró de momento. Entendí que ella era una persona importante en esa "casa"

-¿qué hay de Shun? – fue lo que él preguntó, ella se liberó fácilmente, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, su entallado y elaborado vestido blanco flotó cuando ella siguió avanzando, eso enfadó al rubio, y no pude evitar seguirlos. Salimos de esa sala y llegamos al pasillo, allí nuevamente Hyoga la tomó del brazo pronunciado su nombre en una voz muy suave pero exigente.

-Sahori... – ella volvió a sonreír, pero su gesto se volvió severo y molesto, abrió la cortina de terciopelo introduciéndose en esa estancia, el ruso me tomó del brazo nuevamente jalándome dentro, como pensando que me iba a escapar o algo así. La estancia era a mi parecer grande pero jamás lo sabré con certeza, estaba a obscuro y se olía un delicioso aroma a jazmín, creí oír gemidos o algo por el estilo, era bajo y además había un sonido de violines muy suave que difícilmente se percibía desde el pasillo. Aquella joven nos llevo al otro lado de la estancia hasta otra pequeña habitación. Un cuarto pequeño que mas bien parecía un guardarropa.

Los ojos violetas se posaron nuevamente en el ruso y hecho a reír. –A partir de aquí, ya no hay vuelta atrás¿están seguros? – Yo quede extrañado, iba decir algo pero Hyoga se me adelanto callándome y sin tiempo a protestas.

-Solo cumple con tu parte de trato y trabajaremos – fue lo que dijo y él abrió la otra puerta. Esta conducía a otro pasillo mas largo rodeado de diversas puertas. Solo había una lámpara de aceite irradiando todo el pasillo.

-Siempre lo hago – dijo ella en voz de susurro y se apresuro a andar por el pasillo, el ruso me jaló del brazo nuevamente, cerrando la puerta tras de nosotros. Sentí que en ese momento ya no había vuelta atrás, los escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda uno tras otro conforme pasábamos las puerta en extraño sentido.

Las puertas estaban numeradas de forma aleatoria, no entendía el porque de ese arreglo, pero no tarde en hacerlo. Esa dama cuyo nombre era Sahori se detuvo en una puerta marcada con el número 6, ella sacó de sus ropas un manojo de llaves, revolviéndolas hasta encontrar la adecuada. Abrió la puerta y me jaló dentro metiéndome por la fuerza.

-será tu compañero, enséñale todo para esta noche – habló de una manera muy soberbia antes de cerrar la puerta, y bien clarito oí cuando ponía cerrojo con la llave del otro lado. Me quede mirando la puerta de aquella habitación, por la sorpresa de aquella chica no distinguí la intensa iluminación que había dentro.

Era una habitación sin mas decoración que el papel tapiz de las paredes, flores de lis blancas en fondo crema tenían bandas rosadas en el techo, a la altura de mi cintura y a mis pies. Era una habitación de dimensiones medianas iluminada por un par lámparas en cada esquina, había también un ropero de la misma altura que la habitación, adornado por tallas de flores que no pude reconocer, pero sin duda, hermosas.

-¿Quien eres?- una voz tímida habló quedamente tras de mi, me gire intrigado, había algo en esa voz que despertó mi curiosidad.

La voz pertenecía a un chico mucho más joven que yo, casi unos cuatro o cinco años, su cara parecía casi la de un niño, aunque sus ojos azul acuamarina reflejaban mucho mas experiencia. Sus cabellos de un color dorado casi platinado le daban un aire casi angelical.

No lo supe con seguridad pero en ese momento, no pude apartar mis ojos del muchacho logrando confundir mis sentidos.

Un sonido curioso comenzó, era el abrir de la cerradura en la puerta con una llave, aunque con cierto trabajo pero rápido no me dio tiempo de reaccionar. Alguien abrió la puerta detrás de mi, empujándome hacia adelante.

-Su majestad, a prisa- una voz jovial acompañó una bellisicima chica rubia recién aparecida por el umbral de la puerta, estaba ansiosa y preocupada por su amigo, según entendí. Ella tenia los ojos azules muy vivos, un cabello dorado tan largo que casi podría jurar que se arrastraba en el piso, usaba un vestido blanco sin mangas y un escote medio atrevido, en la cintura traía algo amarrado, unas telas de colores sin forma que destacaban poco su figura. Cerró la puerta detrás, parecía una rutina de varios años perfeccionada meticulosamente. La hermosa joven rubia volvió a poner llave a la puerta y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el joven.

-Ay - exclamó ella desconcertada, el chico estaba en pijama. La chica rubio miró al otro chico con ternura y él desvío la mirada, como si sintiera vergüenza de que les estuviese viendo alguien mas, un completo desconocido. Ella entendió el gesto y se volvió a buscar que era lo que causaba aquella actitud en el joven. Me vio, sus ojos celestes se clavaron en mi con furia, estaba seguro que ella me sacaría de la habitación, pero no fue así, al contrario su mirada se suavizó y me tomó de las manos.

-Tu debes ser el nuevo compañero de Frey. -comenzó su charla rápidamente -Dime¿cual es u nombre? y ¿que te dijo la "bruja"? - su tono dulce de voz pronto me empalago los oídos, estaba decidido a contestar sus preguntas a cambio de que respondiera algunas de mis propias dudas, como por ejemplo que era este lugar, quien era la bruja. Pero ella tenia mas prisa y tuve que dejar mis dudas para otro momento.

Ella me jaló y me llevó hasta el ropero -has llegado en muy buen momento - no pude responder ella abrió el mueble mostrando la ropa que había dentro. Debo confesar que nunca había visto ropa más elegantes en mi vida, ni ropas de chillones colores, tampoco había visto unos ganchos de los cuales colgaban tiras de telas y otros donde colgaban finos y hermosos abrigos. Me quede callado, atontado mientras la joven rubia sacaba aquellos trocitos de tela y me los ponía enfrente como si estuviese midiéndolos.

-Esto es lo único que hay para ti, por ser nuevo tendrás que esperar a que el sastre haga tu ropa – sencillamente concluyo entregándome un trocito de tela negra, parecía brillar mientras me lo ponía en mi mano, al terminar jaló al joven, obligándolo a bajar de la cama, a dejar las sabanas que con cierta timidez cubrían su cuerpo, por un instante creí que estaba desnudo e instintivamente me di la vuelta, aunque mi curiosidad me gritaba que viese, porque, si él estaba desnudo¿cómo es que ella podía hacerle todo eso con tanta familiaridad? Bueno la respuesta vino a mi mente, quizá son hermanos o quizá son pareja. Como fuese cualquiera de las dos no explicaba porque tenían bajo llave la habitación.

Al poco rato sentí las manos de la rubia, jalando mi abrigo y después mi camisa, me escandalice tratando de alejarme de ella y buscar una respuesta, ella volvió a hablar rápido con su melosa voz. –No puedes comenzar a trabajar así, tienes que desvestirte, y mientras lo haces, yo te voy untando liquido de esta botellita –

No creí que mis ojos se abriesen tanto en ese momento, estaba convencido que la botellita que tenia esa muchacha era aceite, de esos que a veces se compraban... las señoras de noche, esas damas que se ponían hermosos vestidos y seducían caballeros para pasar una buena noche. Retrocedí un poco más, por la idea que cruzaba en mi mente aunado con sus palabras.

-Yo no soy de esos – alegue abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que estaba en esa extraña casa, pero ella pareció importarle nada mis palabras, sujetó mi brazo izquierdo, el primero que había logrado desnudar de mi atuendo, dejo la botella en uno de sus bolsillos, o eso parecía, y comenzó a tallarme el brazo. No me defendí de eso esta vez, por que la visión del joven con la mirada gacha, al parecer su resignación y un sonrojo en las mejillas cautivadoras me hechizo de una forma que nunca pude reconocer en ese momento, su piel blanquecina parecía desprender un hermoso brillo en esa habitación de opacos colores e iluminación mediocre. Su cuerpo era delgado y se notaba claramente los huesos de las costillas, me recordó aquellos niños de mi pueblo que tenían poco para comer y pasaban muchos días de hambre. ¿Acaso en este lugar lo dejaban padecer hambre? No sabría la respuesta en ese momento, como todo lo demás.

-Verdad que es hermoso - Su voz rompió el encanto de ese momento, la observe detenidamente tratando de explicarme el porque de sus palabras. -me alegro que alguien hermoso como tu, sea el compañero de Frey-

-¿compañero? - escapó de mis labios un susurro llevando tanto mi sorpresa como duda.

-creo que estarás bien así - concluyó dirigiéndose a una pequeña gaveta. Vi entonces que la rubia me había despojados de mis prendas de mi torso y ahora portaba un ridículo moño en el cuello, mi piel brilla por el aceite. Diosas debí haber estado demasiado perdido en la belleza tímida que tenia delante mío, y aunque era un hombre era innegable que era demasiado hermoso.

Sentí en mi muñeca izquierda el frío del acero rodearla, la muchacha me había puesto un aro metálico a modo de pulsera, con un par de figurillas en cada extremo, cada figurilla remataba en un par de garras a modo de pequeños aros uno desprendía una fina cadena plateada rematada en otra pulsera igual a la mía y el otro aro en un complejo candado que cerraba la pulsera cómoda y perfectamente.

¡Estaba encadenado a ese hermoso joven!.

En un primer pensamiento me incomode demasiado, jamás había pasado por algo semejante, me sentí algo incomodo y molesto. Y proteste casi de inmediato.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo?- fue lo único que pude formular y ella parecía de lo mas tranquila.

-Como compañero de Frey debes usar estas pulseras de plata- me dijo asegurándose que la pulsera del chico estuviese en su lugar y bien cerrada. -Ya están listos, debemos irnos-

La chica rubia paso por en medio de nosotros, evitando mi molesta mirada a la par que alzaba la cadenilla que me unía al chico. Rebuscó en sus bolsas y sacó una llave dorada, una pequeña y hermosa llave decorada muy barrocamente, una doncella desnuda con sus brazos abiertos sosteniendo un ojal mientras su caderas tomaban una forma curiosa y lo que deberían ser sus piernas son los dientes de la llave.

A partir de ese día llame a esa llave como "la llave de la doncella."

La puerta en silencio se abrió, la joven rubia la abrió con sumo cuidado, siempre mirando al joven Frey, como si estuviese evitando algo.

El corredor se extendía delante mío una ves mas, solo unas lámparas apartando levemente la oscuridad, mi mente jugo conmigo cruelmente pues me parecía que en el ambiente había un aroma intenso a incienso y otros fragantes perfumes, agradables si, pero hacían que mi cuerpo se relatara y mi mente comenzara a divagar entre lo irreal y lo real.

-Por aquí- susurró la rubia al salir ultimo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Se adelantó a nosotros con paso rápido, Frey camino delante mío con semblante triste, jalando suavemente de la cadena que nos unía.

-¿A donde nos llevas?- inquirí a los primeros pasos.

-Pues a trabajar- respondió sin dirigirnos una sola mirada.

No articule sonido alguno, quizá por el tono que uso en su voz o fueron las palabras llenas de lógica. Después de todo, el ruso que me trajo y aquella señora habían dicho lo mismo.

En el ultimo doble de una esquina, apareció una diminuta puerta custodiada dos leones, uno a cada lado, sentados viendo al frente, vigilando al que llegara. Unas cortinas hacían de puerta, obscuras de un azul intenso y satín.

Un joven de cabellos grises apareció por un pasillo al costado de la puerta, estaba usando un corbatin parecido al mío, pero además lo que me dejo perplejo fue que usaba una especie de trusa diminuta de color negro y se veía muy cómodo... Desnudo!

Entonces nos miro con cara de sorpresa arreglándose el corbatin, sus ojos verdes contrastaban con su piel tostada y unas patillas como las mías.

-¿Es el nuevo?- preguntó, tenia un acento cantado, algo que nunca había oído antes.

-Claro que es el nuevo lindo- ronroneó otra voz, alguien que apareció del otro lado –Míralo, esta atado a su majestad.

Sin duda hice un mohín por el comentario, era la segunda vez que le llamaban así y el joven parecía resignarse más y más. Aquel Joven, por cierto tenia un curioso lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo enmarcado bellamente por su bucles azulinos.

Aquellos dos de frente se sonrieron, hicieron una tota caravana como una ceremonia compleja, se tomaron de la mano y cruzaron el umbral, me imaginé que sin duda debieron llevar una sonrisa amplia.

-Es su turno-oí la voz de la doncella rubia detrás de nosotros- déjate llevar por su majestad, él te ayudara. Hoy es un día magnifico, Monsieur Enfers trajo a gente importante.

**Continuara…..**


	2. Monsieur Enfers

**Crónicas de la casa de Madame Sahori**

**Crónica segunda -****Dragón negro-  
Wont back down  
Parte I  
**

**Universo Alterno**: París de 1887, invierno  
**Dedicado**: con todo cariño a K-li . fue su culpa que me hiciera adicta a este par...  
Originalmente publicado el 25/Nov/200  
Cualquier duda o comentario es bien recibido.  
**Notas:**  
Se supone es un songfic...:p) pero ya es demasiado largo el titulo como para ponerle ese detalle además que espanta lectores y . aunque como va... seguro me pasa como otro fic, la letra de la canción va en negritas y esta traducido al ingles. Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía así como perdono las suyas... nunca falla el dedazo y ya no tengo lector beta... U.U

A mis lectores:

**Samika: **la historia seguirá y seguirá….. que me retrace en sacar los episodios será otro cuento.

**nakil**: nada lejos del plot , pero Madame Sahori no dejará ir su minita de oro así como asi…..

**Deimos:** gracias…. tratare de mantener el nivel y/o superarlo

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

**Sé lo que la obscuridad significa**, lo que implica estar en ella y ser parte de ella, vivir en ella y en raras ocasiones encontrar un destello de luz que hace mas profunda la obscuridad, ver a través de ella mirando los ojos de seres aun mas obscuros. La gente en las calles de París cuenta que las criaturas de la obscuridad deambulan libremente, que caminan entre nosotros como si fueran parte de nosotros y no hay modo de saber distinguir a esos seres, pero dicen que son hermosos, de ojos penetrantes y divinos rostros, de melodiosas voces y portes exquisitos. También cuentan que esos seres vagan mas en esta época, mas que en cualquier otra y dicen que vagan en esta tierra porque siguen los pasos de su señor. Un señor poderoso, demasiado antiguo como la tierra misma, hermoso como una fantasía erótica de algún adolescente virgen en ascuas de su primera vez.

Conozco a esas criaturas, son clientes asiduos de la casa de Madam Sahori. Criaturas lujuriosas que gustan del placer carnal con mortales y pagan generosamente los servicios que se dan en esta casa.

Si, habéis adivinado, soy uno de los muchos que prestan su cuerpo para el deleite de otros a cambio de un techo, comida, una familia y protección.

Esta casa ha sido mi hogar y mi familia desde hace 10 años, desde el día en que mi padre me abandonó en las frías calles de París, un día cualquiera en los que solíamos venir a vender pescado a la capital, inocentemente ese día vendimos el pescado a buen precio, y me había dicho que podía gastarme la mitad del dinero en lo que yo deseara. Me dejo en el mercado solo mientras me entretuviera viendo la mercancía de la tarde.

Sé que me abandono, porque nunca me dejaba solo, mi padre siempre me había cuidado celosamente, incluso jalándome para que no me alejase de él ni un metro. Debió ser muy duro para él dejarme, pero no tenia otra elección, era yo o mi madre y mis hermanos. Sabia bien que mi padre no que me quería mucho como a mis hermanos, pero tampoco me trataba mal y me protegía a su modo. No tenia elección y a la fecha no lo culpo de lo hizo, y sin embargo, no tengo recuerdo de él o de mi familia.

Encontrar un buen trabajo y una forma de enviarle dinero a mamá fue una idea que se me atravesó en la mente en las primeras horas de la noche, mientras vagaba solo en las calles de París. Curiosamente en ese momento ni en ningún otro, jamás me sentí desahuciado, me sentía complemente tranquilo como esperando que algo mejor llegara, ni siquiera sentía miedo de donde iba a pasar la noche y si sobreviviría al frío del invierno.

Una chica de hermosos cabellos lavanda largos y sedosos me encontró, lo afirmo y lo diré que fue ella la me encontró y no el destino o la casualidad las que cruzo nuestros caminos aquella noche. Sus dulces palabras, su elegante vestido de seda blanca, en aquel entonces su cara era la de una niña inocente y traviesa, con grandiosas cosas en esa pequeña cabecita, era demasiado lista y ahora, con todo orgullo es toda una Madame cuya inteligencia asusta a los filósofos más renombrados de la época.

Fue ella quien me trajo a la "casa", me alimento y me vistió con ropas tan finas y delicadas como las que solo podía imaginar, sus palabras cariñosas me hicieron comprender que en el mundo aun quedaba algo de fe y amor por el próximo, olvide la pobreza que azotaba el pueblo en donde crecí y la de mis padres que tuvieron que abandonare para seguir adelante y educar a mis hermanos, si es que a ellos les daban la oportunidad que a mi nunca me dieron, los olvide a ellos, sus rostros y sus voces. De ellos ya no quería nada dentro de mi corazón y le pedí a dios que les diera bendiciones como a mi me las había dado esa noche en casa de Madame Sahori.

Me instaló en una de las habitaciones del ala norte de la casa, con una cama amplia y baño propio, alejado de los cuartos de los mayores. Una habitación en la que podía haber estado mi familia entera cómodamente, contaba con un ropero y varios muebles propios, una mesa algunas sillas, un diván, un cambiador. Madame me dijo que era uno de los 6 cuartos de lujo de toda la casa.

Durante el siguiente año que viví en la casa, Madame Sahori procuró que se hiciera de mi, un niño letrado, encargándome a los hermanos mayores mis estudios durante el día y mi diversión y compresión del trabajo durante la noche, dado mi escasa edad, ninguno de ellos y ni Madame Sahori permitieron que los clientes me viesen. Fue hasta el final de ese primer año que le pedí a Sahori que me diera permiso de comenzar a trabajar para ella, puesto que le debía todo, mi salud, mi felicidad y mis estudios, su mirada de aquel entonces fue serena y comprensiva, sus ojos leyeron mi alma como libro abierto, creí que me negaría tal petición pero no fue así, ella me dio permiso y pidió a Dita que tuviese unas charlas conmigo antes de mi primera vez.

La noche de mi primer cliente, Madame me concedió estar de pie al lado de su silla en el cuarto de los leones impregnado del característico aroma a lavanda, estaba a salvo en las sombras, y a la vez escondido de la vista de los clientes asiduos y nuevos, ella me ordeno usar un traje muy especial, me sentía con él que podía realizar cualquier cosa, incluso pagar la deuda con Madame. En ese cuarto observaba en silencio a mis hermanos mayores lucir sus mejores trajes, sus mejores poses en una competencia encarnizada para ser comprados por una noche por algún cliente.

Dita el hermano mayor que mas quería acercó a Madame una nota y supe entonces que por fin había llegado mi oportunidad, ella con su suave voz me susurró algunas palabras que difícilmente recuerdo, la emoción que me embargaba en ese momento era mayor que cualquier otra cosa recorriendo en mi cuerpo. Sin dudar fui enviado a una de las habitaciones de los hermanos mayores, realmente estaba tan emocionado que no podía sentir miedo alguno, el nerviosismo atacó mi sistema nervioso como nunca, prepare la habitación con gran presteza tal y como me habían enseñado. Podía sentir el sudor correr en mi espalda mientras me quitaba el traje, me ponía lo que Dita llamaba cariñosamente "el atuendo de trabajo" y me acomodaba en la cama.

Monsieur Enfers, un noble de cuna que cada noche veía acompañado de su hermano pelirrojo y hasta este día se habían dedicado a observar y pedir a Madame una pareja para verles, creía que eran solo vouyeristas, pero al verlo aparecer por la puerta de la habitación, con su hermosa cabellera como la noche sin estrellas, de ojos de un azul incomparable y porte y modales exquisito, caminando con pasos cortos y serenos, haciendo un pausado ritmo en ese sonido al acercarse a la cama, todos mis ideas habían cambiado. Usaba un traje completo, negro y divino corte, hasta ese día, jamas había visto un hombre tan elegante y tan hermoso, sentí aun más el nerviosismo, creí que mi cliente seria alguna hermosa dama que necesitase los servicios de Madame para hacer su vida un poco más completa. Aquel hombre me miraba profundamente, Dita me había contado todo lo que en teoría necesitaría para satisfacer un cliente, pero nunca me había contando sobre una mujer o un hombre y él siempre me contestaba con una sonrisa "no hay mucha diferencia cariño".

Mi primer cliente y el único, Madame Sahori cuando hablaba con las noches a la hora de la cena poco después del atardecer, siempre nos decía antes de que iniciara la jornada de trabajo, que no debíamos involucrarnos con alguno de los dos nobles, con Monsieur Enfers o Monsieur Apolo por que eran de gustos extraños y pedirían de nosotros cosas indecibles. Supongo que Monsieur Enfers convenció a Madame Sahori de algún trato en el que incluía mi exclusividad con él, y supongo que Madame ganó una fuerte suma de francos. Y en los ojos del noble se podía ver claramente.

Se sentó en la cama con suma tranquilidad y se retiró uno a uno los guantes de terciopelo que usaba, los puso en la mesita de noche al igual que su bastón de ébano tallado y su sombrero de copa, se retiró el abrigo que traía y el saco, pude ver con precisión la finesa del atuendo. Para mi fue como ver al mismo rey muerto sentado en mi cama.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre mi y mi desnudes parcial, sentí el frío del sudor empapar mi piel una vez mas y hasta llegue a pensar en lo miedoso que podría verme sudando de esa forma ante al personaje.

-No temas – me dijo, su voz profunda tenia un toque de tranquilidad que me fue relajando no sé como, mi vista se entrelazo a los del noble unos segundos, volví a ganar valor, volviendo a ser yo mismo de nuevo cuando me arrime hacia el noble y me senté a su lado, podía sentir sus ojos desnudado mi alma aunque su cara era fría y serena sin demostrar emoción alguna. Eso lo noto no al momento pero lo hizo y desvío su mirada lejos de la mía.

-¿Cómo sabes que ellos te dejaron? – pregunto como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos y recuerdos, era extraño que me preguntara algo así, en realidad ni siquiera me conocía o eso creí, Madame Sahori solo mencionaba su nombre pero jamas le había visto, siempre oculto a los ojos de los demás clientes.

-Desde hace un año que te vigilo _dragon de nuit_– sus palabras activaron en mi mente ideas, pero hasta ese momento pensado en lo peor de ese hombre educado que hablaba con un hermoso francés, ideas que eran demasiado inocentes para la terrible verdad que años después descubriría. –La casualidad no existe ni la suerte, solo el destino prefabricado-

Esas palabras me helaron al momento, pero no entendí su significado aquella vez, tenia el intelecto de un niño de 12 años que recién redescubría el mundo por libros y relatos de sus hermanos mayores o personas que consideraba hermanos y hermanas, y estaba demasiado absorto en sus ojos y preocupado si mis conocimientos darían lo que Monsieur necesitaba.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

Monsieur Enfers tomo mi delgado cuerpo con sus fuertes manos y me hizo sentar en sus piernas, sin notarlo estaba temblando, estaba sudando de nuevo cuando su mano se poso en mi mejilla y acaricio mis labios acercando mi rostro al suyo hasta el punto que pude aspirar su propio aliento. Creí que seria mi primero beso en ese instante y trate de relajarme y disfrutarlo, tratar de sacar todas esas ideas sobre él, trate de convertirme en una maquina sin sentimientos.

-Aun eres un niño – me susurró tras desviarse y darme un dulce beso en mi mejilla, estaba anonadado y confundido. Las preguntas estallaron en mi mente, todas ellas en forma acusatoria hacia mi y hacia él. – y a su tiempo tu alma será mía.

Lo demás fue tan confuso, recuerdo un velo cayendo en mis párpados y teniendo sueños hermosos de lugares en los que jamas había estado. Al despertar me sentía demasiado animoso y un poco confundido, pues había despertado en mi habitación y no en la de los hermanos mayores.

Me vestí deprisa y trate de buscar a Madame Sahori y disculparme de mi fallo de esta vez, recorrí toda la casa, no había caído en la cuenta que era casi las nueve de la mañana, una hora en que solo las mucamas están despiertas haciendo limpieza en los recibidores y aquellas estancias que habían sido ocupadas y desocupadas en el transcurso de la noche. Así que volví a mi habitación y a la cama pensando en las palabras que había pronunciado Monsieur Enfers.

Esa misma tarde después me encontré con ella, y al contrario de mis pensamientos ella me felicito.

-No quiero que me digas nada, sea lo que sea que hiciste, has hecho que esta casa ganase un cliente de por vida – Fueron sus palabras exactas, me sentí demasiado dichoso y casi brinco enfrente de ella por la alegría que sentía en mi ser. – pero me temo que ha pedido que seas tu el único que le atienda y te abstengas de tener algún otro cliente.

Mi primer y único cliente.

No tenia palabras para decirle que no a Madame Sahori, ni el corazón para exigirle que cambiase el trato. Cuando ella decía que uno de nosotros debía estar con un cliente en exclusivo ella hablaba en serio, ella complacía y consentía demasiado a sus clientes, era parte de los servicios que ofrecía en su casa, y si alguno de nosotros osaba desobedecerla había que tener por seguro que estaría fuera de la casa por siempre con una buena golpiza por parte de sus dos guardaespaldas. Deje en mi cara la sonrisa más falsa de alegría que jamas hubiese puesto en vida, mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo de los leones, le debía mi vida, mi salud y parte de mi felicidad.

Monsieur Enfers durante los siguientes 9 años venia a visitarme cada noche de viernes sin falta, se quitaba los guantes al llegar la cama y me hacia dos preguntas a las cuales no tenia respuesta, y siempre quería saber como es que él podía hacerme esas preguntas, me callaba con beso en la mejilla y caía en ese sueño obscuro, lleno de lugares e imágenes desconocidos, sentimientos que liberaban mi alma de cualquier peso y me hacían querer estar de verdad en ellos.

A veces me sentaba en sus piernas y me besaba solo en la mejilla o en la frente, conforme iba pasando el tiempo fue atreviéndose a besos más cercanos a mis labios, era como si tuviese alguna clase de temor a tocarlos.

Yo mismo le incitaba a que me besara, trataba de engañarle y robarle un beso, de mover sus manos a mis muslos y de hacia mi entrepierna pero siempre estaba listo, como si lo supiera de antemano, como si lo hubiese leído de mi mente o escuchado de mis labios. Era inútil tratar con él esos días de visita.

El resto de la semana, podía elegir entre estar junto a Madame Sahori y observar silenciosamente a mis hermanos y sus clientes o quedarme en mi cuarto y dormir cuanto quisiera o salir a la opera de París acompañado por uno de los hombres de Monsieur Enfers, Mister Wyvern.

Mister Wyvern comenzó a venir a la casa de Madame Sahori casi al mes de que conociese al Monsieur Enfers, un hombre que nunca hablaba a nadie, demasiado serio y una mirada aterradora. Un tipo duro decía Dita, Mister Wyvern era de origen inglés y solía usar unas patillas bastante largas, un cabello rubio y rebelde portador de hermosos ojos color miel, la primera vez que vino, nos asustó a todos por su trato rudo y su desconfianza, confesado a Madame Sahori que vendría diariamente a vigilar que se cumpliese la parte del trato que tenia con Monsieur Enfers, en pocas palabras que nadie mas me tocase. Los primeros días nos intimidaba con su mirada dura y fría y acusadora, algunas de mis hermanas en mas de una ocasión trataron de invitarlo a pasar la noche con ellas, pero era demasiado negligente pensábamos, pero pronto Dita dijo que el inglés no hablaba suficiente francés como para entender lo que ellas decían y sus poses y miradas coquetas solo hacían enfadarlo. Más tarde me entere que el inglés había recibido instrucciones de decir no a cualquiera que se le acercase y tratara de alejarlo de su deber.

"En casa de jabonero, el que no cae, resbala" susurró un hermano pelirrojo, que mas bien parecía rosado y en cosa de unas semanas logró que el ingles tuviese su noche en la casa. Estoy eternamente agradecido con él porque desde ese día el inglés, Mister Wyvern dejo de ir diario y solo iba una o dos veces por mes. Mis queridos hermanos, siempre protegiéndome y ayudándome.

En esos años, no solo logre superarme a mi mismo en cuanto educación, dado mi tiempo libre por no tener que trabajar, tan arduo como mis hermanos y sin embargo ganar dos veces lo que ellos ganaba sin hacer nada me daba muchos privilegios, como el estudiar, comenzar una pequeña biblioteca en una de las alas poco usadas de la mansión, ir a la universidad, a los museos. Una vida holgada y despreocupada.

Bastante cómoda mi vida, una época en que nunca vi la cara de Monsieur Enfers envejecer u obtener una sola arruga, ni cambiar de modales o de peinado y vestimenta como si el tiempo no quisiera posar su mano en él, siempre tan hermoso, tan delicado y fino y de cierta manera intimidante mientras que veía triste como Madame Sahori dejaba la inocencia, las travesuras y aumentaba su inteligencia y sabiduría, y al mismo tiempo me abría los ojos al ver a mis hermanos dejar la casa por voluntad propia y ver nuevos hermanos llegar.

Al cumplir mis 18 años, ya había comenzado a detestar esas visitas cortas que me dejaban insatisfecho y algo humillado, estaba harto que Monsieur Enfers me sedujese con hermosas palabras, melosa voz dulces caricias en mis brazos que apenas se desviaban a mi pecho y bajan lentamente a mi vientre como dudando, tratando de acrecentar mi fuego desesperado atrapado entre mi ropa interior, deseoso de salir y sentir esas manos frías en mi piel. Cada noche que estaba conmigo se volvía una frustración, que a la mañana siguiente se volvía en coraje y mal humor, porque tenia que darme consuelo yo mismo con mucha vergüenza.

Por fortuna la noche de mi cumpleaños no tocaba visita de Monsieur Enfers y ese día esperábamos la llegada de un nuevo hermano: Shiryu, un chico de origen chino, de cabellera negra y porte elegante. Dita dijo que el chico había sido pago de una apuesta entre dos nobles ricos, y el ganador no le quería, necesitaba el dinero así que vendió a Shiryu a casa de Madame Sahori.

Desde el momento en que le vi cruzar la puerta y caminar con la cabeza en alto, orgulloso, sentí deseos de pasar una noche con él, su cara aunque levemente amarillenta por su origen asiático tenia algo que lo hacia atractivo a mi vista, algo que me recordaba a Monsieur Enfers, quizá su cabello negro, quizá su forma de andar. No lo sé, pero desde ese día, desee estar con él como fuese. Fui el primero en iniciar una charla con él, llevarlo a su habitación, contemplarlo. Era un dios para mi, un joven educado cuyo francés estaba recortado por un acento extraño, pero eso hacia del chico algo aun más irresistible.

Y como llamado, al día siguiente vino Monsieur Enfers, un día que no le tocaba venir, en mi opinión era como si alguien le hubiese avisado de mis pensamientos, su presencia poco antes del atardecer había sido demasiado extraña, envuelto en una capa obscura y un paraguas como si fuese a caer una nevada a mitad del calor veraniego, acompañado por Mister Wyvern. Madame Sahori los hizo esperar hasta que fueran las horas apropiadas de trabajo y pudiesen entrar a la casa, una vez más me volví a equivocar sobre mi juicio sobre Monsieur Enfers.

Había venido por motivo de mi cumpleaños 18.

Curiosamente en los años anteriores no había venido, ni enviado nada, y esta vez había llegado con un espléndido regalo, una bata de seda traída de Japón, bordada con hilos de oros y pintada a mano, durante la pequeña celebración que se dio en mi habitación junto al ingles y Dita, sentí que debía ir a incitar al chico nuevo, mas la mirada fría de Monsieur Enfers, me disuadió por completo. Esa misma noche finalmente hable con Monsieur Enfers sobre sus visitas frente a mi mejor amigo y su empleado, su rostro siguió impasible e inalterable, y se retiró a las pocas horas, tras una cena frugal y vino tinto.

**continuara….**


	3. La apuesta

**A mis lectores:  
**Muchisimas gracias…. este proyecto ha sido el más extraño y me alegra saber que ha sido bien aceptado o**  
Nakil:** jejejejeje me dejaste sin palabras…..

**Deimos: **se lo debo mucho a mi lectora Beta Nax y a dos o tres recivadas… solo espero no cajetearla esta ves, cada trozo parece más independiente cada ves.. jejeje

* * *

**  
**

**Las cónicas de la casa de Madam Sahori III**

.:..:.Only you……:..:.

Relato de Apolo y su aventura con Odiseo.

Aun no sé como es que me dejé engañar por mi hermano y mi tío, ya verán cuando me los encuentre, porque eso si, van querer que les pague las cuentas de sus múltiples gastos, Hades nunca dice nada pero Abel….. todo un hombre comportándose como un adolescente.

-Duérmete… - oigo esa voz a mi lado, que suave y perfecta suena aun entre sueños, me giro un poco olvidándome de mis futuros e inevitables problemas, pero es que, veo su carita así dormida, siento sus manitas en mi piel. No pude evitar acomodarme y dejar que sus manos me envuelvan de nuevo.

Creo que no es extraño que me sienta tan bien, después de todo lo paso en el día.

Perder aquella tonta apuesta con mi hermano y mi tío, Hades completamente feliz y gritándolo todo el rato desde aquel bar, quien diría que se trata de mi tío Hades, uno de los nobles mas serios e importantes de toda Francia, diciendo que hoy se quedaría en aquella detestable casa por motivo de un cumpleaños, por su lado Abel venia contento, no le había importado perder a manos del tío Hades, según oí por mis criados que había vendido algo por una buena cantidad de dinero.

Si Abel fuese mas cuidadoso con sus gastos no tendría que hacer eso tan seguido, pero bueno, es un jugador irremediable.

Así los tres nos encaminamos a la casa esa, como odio esa pocilga. Pero bueno, había perdido la apuesta y siempre me he considerado un caballero de honor, y pasó lo que pasó nunca me eche atrás ni me acobarde un solo minuto.

Abel no entró con nosotros con la excusa de que tenia que ir a encontrarse con alguien, Hades lo despidió, de hecho hasta se alegró que mi hermano se marchara, arrastrándome del brazo como si fuéramos a un parque como cuando era niño.

Juró que nunca entenderé a mi tío.

Cruzamos la reja y recorrimos rápidamente aquel jardín, entramos y lo primero que vi,. fue aquel pasillo en tonos rojizos, mi tío conocía bastante bien el lugar porque no me dio tiempo siquiera de reconocer el lugar, cuando menos lo imagine, ya estaba en un salón amplísimo con muchos sillones, un velo de humo y otras fragancias llenaban el ambiente y saque mi pañuelo para cubrirme la nariz, tenia ascos por esos aromas de ese sitio.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos lavandas se puso de pie al vernos parados frente a ella y saludo muy cortésmente a mi tío.

-Bienvenido Monsieur Enfers- dijo ella aplaudiendo un par de veces, entonces apareció una doncella rubia con un enorme vestido blanco, de su cintura colgaban un juego enorme de llaves. Mi tío hizo una caravana.

-Este es mi sobrino, merece… un trato especial, como el que me ha brindado- dijo sugerentemente siguiendo a la chica, guardando compostura, no entendí a que se refería, odiaba la casa por la forma en que se referían mi tío y mi hermano cada vez que nos reuníamos, pero nunca explicaban nada más.

-Bienvenido Monsieur- habló la dama sacándome de mis pensamientos, le sonreí en respuesta -¿Es su primera vez que asiste a una casa como esta? – preguntó ella cortésmente, invitándome a que me sentara en el sillón al lado del suyo, pronto una chica trajo unas tazas y té, me quede viéndola largamente sin saber a que se refería, ella se inclinó y preparó nuestras tazas con aquel delicioso liquido.

-Monsiuer Enfers es un personaje muy silencioso y misterioso – comenzó ella la platica – verá, tiene….. mucho tiempo viniendo con nosotros, presumo que desde antes de su nacimiento monsiuer –su forma de hablar me atrapo, pero también me hacia quedarme alerta. Sus palabras sobre mi tío eran verdad, nadie sabia la verdad sobre él, y solo le podíamos ver en las noches…

-Pero no tenga miedo monsieur, si usted esta aquí a la fuerza, le aseguro que es libre de marcharse, nosotros nos encargaremos de Monsieur Enfers – Su oferta fue tentadora, pero me negué. Como dije, soy un hombre de honor.

-No Madame – le conteste- Admito que es la primera vez que vengo….. y

-No se preocupe – contesto ella dejando la taza en la mesa y poniéndose de pie – yo le enseñare lo que deba aprender

Me puse de pe enseguida, dejando la taza junto a la de ella, entonces me miró seriamente, sus pupilas lavandas, me recordaron un poco las pupilas de mi padre…

-Soy Madame Sahori – dijo ella –y esta es mi casa, venga conmigo y le mostrare lo que ofrecemos-

Comenzó a caminar cruzando de nuevo el cuarto, deteniéndose a la mitad, la cual estaba custodiada por un par de retratos de leones, unos dibujos muy impresionantes, ella esperaba por mi, mientras veía atónito aquellos magníficos leones dispuestos a saltar en cualquier momento sobre el visitante.

La seguí dentro de esa habitación.

Una habitación completamente obscura, con una sola luz blanca en el centro, de manera tal que solo se veía el centro y en los alrededores solo se veían obscuras sombras.

Un sirviente salio de las sombras justo a un lado de la mujer, me ofreció una silla al lado de ella, cuyo rostro no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo al inicio de nuestra charla. Me senté expectante a lo que iba a pasar. ¿Acaso era un teatro?

-Elija por favor – habló ella en un susurró, le iba contestar¿Qué cosa debía yo elegir? Si en esa habitación no había nada mas que nosotros.

Y entonces quede helado.

Varios chicos y chicas entraron a la habitación, quien sabe por donde, todos eran hermosos desgarradoramente, usando trajes muy provocadores, mostrando en pleno lo que el cuerpo humano era. No tenia palabras para describir mi asombro y mi naciente furia.

-¿de que se trata?- le pregunte a la mujer a mi lado.

-De que escoja uno – respondió ella con una tranquilidad que me indigno, me puse de pie, esto era inmoral… -Si Monsieur Enfers tenia razón….. – dijo ella volviendo a palmear, y las chicas abandonaron el lugar decepcionas, pude oír sus leves quejidos. –Entonces uno de ellos es de su agrado-

Me le quede viendo eufórico, intrigado, luego volví a ver a los chicos que ponían poses raras, pero indudablemente seductoras, el chico de cabellos azules hasta me guiñaba coquetamente.

-No la entiendo Madame- recalque rodeando la silla dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

-Esta es una casa de citas – dijo ella de repente cuando alcanzaba la puerta, me quede helado. Mi tío me había retado a quedarme en esa casa como un cliente… y yo…. me estaba echando atrás. Me di la vuelta camine al lado de la mujer y señale aleatoriamente.

-Ese- dije con voz segura, no iba a romper mi palabra de caballero.

Entonces ella volvió a aplaudir y todos salieron de la habitación, el mismo sirviente se acerco parándose a mi lado.

-Sígame por favor- Volví la mirada hacia la mujer confundido.

-Disfrute de Odiseo Monsieur….

-Apolo… - termine su frase siguiendo al sirviente, guiándome a otra puerta y por otro pasillo, entonces pude notar la magnificencia de la decoración de la casa.

-Que pase buena noche- me dijo dejándome delante de una puerta.

La observe largamente, dude de mi mismo de seguir adelante, no había estado con nadie desde mis años de juventud, es decir no mas de 6 años, mi tío esta ves si que había ido demasiado lejos con su apuesta. Resolví que le contaría la verdad al chico y le convencería para que no hiciésemos nada, después de todo, él no tenia la culpa.

Entre a la habitación con cierto miedo, estaba obscura iluminada por unas cuantas velas en forma de camino hacia la cama donde estaba recostado el chico, sin nada mas puesto que una tiara en la cabeza. Cuando señale sinceramente no había prestado atención a quien señalé.

Su hermoso cuerpo esbelto resaltaba en las sabanas blancas, apenas se le marcaban los músculos, sus brazos cruzados bajo su barbilla le daban un aire de inocencia que me atrapo, sus ojos de espliego me capturaron en ese momento, me quede sin habla.

Era hermoso, muy hermoso.

Caminé lentamente hacia la cama, quedando de pie al lado de esta, el joven se irguió dejando ver todos sus atributos que no pude evitar mas que contemplarlo, él suavemente puso sus manos en mis hombros recargándose en mi, acercando su rostro al mió.

-Espera ¿Qué haces? – rompí el encanto por un impulso, tomando sus manos y alejándolas de mi, vi en su rostro confusión y después tristeza.. –Sabes, ha sido un terrible error, yo no suelo…..-

El niño se giró haciéndose un ovillo, creo que esas palabras lo hirieron, no sé con certeza pero entonces le puse un mano en el hombro.

-De verdad lo lamento, pero juró que pagaré- añadí, y el joven se volvió a verme, me ahogué en sus ojos húmedos, el sonrió.

-Entonces permita que le de un baño – sugirió, estaba por negarme una vez más pero el puso su dedo en mis labios y con una hermosa sonrisa. –No diga no dos veces, verá que no se arrepentirá – me dijo, y le consentí el baño.

Se puso de pie velozmente y comenzó a deshacer el nudo de mi corbata, le sostuve las manos como exigiendo un a explicación, el chico era mas bajo que yo y para verle a sus ojos tenia que ver hacia abajo, claro que en mi posición podía ver algo mas que sus hermosos ojos, él se liberó de mis manos y siguió haciendo su trabajo bajando el rostro, su melena morada, me era inquietante y a la vez atrayente.

Creo que desde que cruce esa puerta de esta habitación, perdí el control de mi mismo y el chico hacia lo que quería conmigo.

-Sígame por favor- habló suavemente, desvié mi mirada para no ver su perfecta anatomía, pero tenia que hacerlo si quería ir al famoso cuarto de baño, el chico, comprendió algunas cosas de mi, porque solo había retirado de mi cuerpo mi traje dejando mi ropa interior. Demasiado bueno el chico.

-¿Cómo te llamas muchacho? – le pregunte estando frente a él antes de cruzar el umbral del baño.

-Odiseo señor – me contesto tímido.

-Apolo, llámame Apolo, señor me hace sentir mas viejo – le replique y él sonrió.

Entré al baño con cierto nerviosismo, al parecer ya estaba preparado y era cosa que me terminara de desnudar y entrase a disfrutar del agua calida en la tina.

-podrías- le pedí a Odisea, obedientemente salio del baño cerrando la puerta tras de si, con mas confianza termine de desvestirme y me introduje en la tina. El agua estaba deliciosa, y no dude en sumergirme por completo, humedeciendo mis cabellos rojizos.

Salí del agua y me tope con una mirada lavanda frente a mis ojos, Odiseo estaba a un lado de la tina mirándome curiosamente, tenia en sus manos en el jabón y una esponja, las cuales rápidamente humedeció y sin pena alguna las metió al agua pasándomelas por la piel de mis piernas. Creo que brinque con el solo contacto.

-Relájese Monsieur Apolo- me explicó tomando mi pierna con sus manos y sacándola del agua, enjabonándola al instante. Sentí que mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo total, no le respondí nada….. y me mente solo gritaba "quitas tus manos de mi cuerpo" pero, mi cuerpo ordenaba "sigue Odiseo sigue"

Sus manos suavemente tallaron mis tobillos haciendo pequeños círculos, con una lentitud mortal, su atención era total a lo que hacia, entonces me di cuenta que el chico no estaba viendo lo que hacia, si no que estaba mirando….

Estaba mirando hacia mi entrepierna, por reflejo puse mis manos allí, pero Odiseo la tomó y comenzó a tallar mis manos con aquella esponja, no dejaba de ver lo que hacia y el vapor que cubría la tina le hacia más misterioso.

Odiseo fue aun mas atrevido y llevo mis dedos a su boca, chupándolos suavemente, sentí ganas de arrancarlos de hay y salir de esta casa, pero….. su lengua se sentía muy bien en las yemas de mis dedos, me relaje un momento, y hasta creo que puse mi otra mano en su mejilla. Estaba de verdad en sus manos, aunque mi inconciente me traicionaba con los deseos de salir de hay.

El agua se desbordo y su sonido me trajó de nuevo a la realidad, abrí mis ojos enormemente al ver a Odiseo sentarse en mis caderas, posar sus manos en mi pecho y tallar mi piel con una sensualidad que no pude resistir, sus ojos me miraban con ternura, sus calidez me tenia completamente atrapado….

Y cierta parte de mi ahora exigía atención de inmediato, y más cuando sentía al chico tallarse sobre mis caderas con la excusa de alcanzar mis hombros.

Llegó el momento en que volvimos a quedarnos de frente, uno al otro, y esta ves no negué que, necesitaba que el chico me besase, ni me acariciase.

Que puedo decir, defendí mi honor con creces y no falte a mi promesa con mi tío Hades.

Tome su cadera, incitándole a que aumentase el ritmo que tenia, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su suave mejilla, explorando la dulzura de su boca, sus manos jugueteaban con nuestras hombrías, sentí que el agua se enfriaba peligrosamente.

Pero creo que Odiseo no sentía lo mismo, de pronto se detuvo y se levantó un poco, tomando con su mano mi ardiente carne, le mire extrañado, el agua comenzaba a sentirse extraña en mi piel, tenia una imperiosa necesidad de tomar mi propio cuerpo y dar fin con ese universo de emociones que brotaban, Odiseo lo supo mejor y en cosa de instantes volvió a sentarse, lentamente…

Gemí fuertemente. Pude sentir un calor rodear mi hombría, apretarla de un modo que no hubiese imaginado, oí gemidos por parte de Odiseo, abrí mis ojos para grabarme su rostro, lo tenia alzado en una expresión de total placer, tomó mis manos y las llevó a sus caderas iniciando un sublime subir y bajar de sus caderas….

Perdí la noción completamente del tiempo, creí que terminaríamos en la bañera, pero el chico se detuvo y atrapo mis labios con los suyos en un beso rápido, luego me susurro al oído.

-llévame a la cama señor mió –me dijo y como su esclavo obedecí, sin separar nuestros cuerpos , sin romper aquella unión de nuestras carnes, lo levante y salimos de la tina, él me beso repetidamente en la cara en lo que llegábamos.

Entonces lo deposite suavemente en la cama quedando sobre él, quedando de un modo que ninguno de los dos esperamos, él en la cama y yo de pie al borde, sus piernas abrazando mis caderas. Su mirada me dio la orden, y ahora yo llevaba el mando, el ritmo a nuestra danza, lo impuse del modo que mi cuerpo exigió, arrancándonos gemidos, nuevas oleadas de excitación y placer, devoraba sus labios y su piel, todo cuanto pudiese besar y lamer, desesperado en que querer apaciguar ese fuego que con cada embestida se volvía mas fuerte e inapagable.

Sentí que estábamos de nuevo en la cumbre, y él me paró, una vez mas me pidió cambiar de poción, renegué de tal cosa, quería llegar, quería explotar, pero su mirada y sus palabras, volví a obedecer.

No sé cuantas veces más lo hicimos, solo sé que fue larga nuestra danza, y lo disfrute, rayos, esta había sido mi primera vez con un hombre, el cual me había seducido desde un principio, y me había enseñado mucho mas que en toda mi vida.

Al final solo pude sentir mi semilla inundándolo, su voz gritando… y después cayendo en la inconciencia del sueño. Odiseo acabo conmigo. Y aunque ahora veo su carita inocente y siento sus brazos, sé que es un chico de cuidado que me vuelve loco.

-Monsieur Apolo – alguien llamaba a la habitación de modo energético.

-Déjanos- contesto Odiseo con un tono cansado

-Madam Sahori quiere verlo- volvió apurar el joven del otro lado de la puerta

- que se espere, él aun no me despide – concluyó Odiseo subiéndose de nuevo a mi pecho buscando mis labios

El chico de al lado pareció murmurar cosas y sus pasos se perdieron en el pasillo, me alegre de que se fuera, porque no quería que escuchase a Odiseo gemir cuando me permitiese entrar en él…. de nuevo.


End file.
